marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Homo Sapiens Superior (Hyuman)
'History' The first member of the Hyuman race is James Luther, born in the year 2000 AD. However, he wasn’t born a Hyuman but rather a “perfect human” created through selective breeding and genetic engineering. His evolution into a Hyuman only started when he had consumed the “Evolutis Fruit”, which interacted with his already unique physiology and over time changed it in order for him to acclimate to the Lost Dimension. The transformation took place during the course of the 1000 years Luther was stuck there, and it was suggested that the chemical known as “Dionesium” may have also played a very important role in it. It has also been speculated that the reason why Luther and the hyumans are metaphysical entities is because of how the unstable and different laws of physics in the Lost Dimension affected him/them. 'Biology' 'Characteristics' Due to their origins as former humans or human descendants, most hyumans therefore are nearly identical to their evolutionary predecessors in appearance, with the exception of being taller, bigger, better looking, all sharing the same skin color upon birth and larger pupils; but their genetics, physiology and cellular structure are almost completely different. For starters, their cellular structure is far more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than any species on Earth in order to resist the extreme gravity as well as the lethal atmospheric environments of the Lost Dimension. As a result, the composition of the hyuman skeleton includes many unknown elements that increase its resilience to the point of being as hard as Adamantium, but still retain the flexibility and the regenerative property. Their skin, while not as tough, are still more impenetrable than most shields on Earth due to the atomic bond that is many times stronger than even Graphene. Their DNA are among the most complex in the universe, in the form of quadruple helix formation, making it almost impossible to clone them; despite this, they seem to have no problems interbreeding with other humanoid species. They also have several additional organs, like a second heart, second liver, etc and all of their original organs’s fuctions are vastly different from that of human. Their adaptability is ranked among the best in the universe, as they can survive even in space and retain their consciousness for an indefinite period of time. This survivability are contributed mostly to their unique metabolism, which can turn anything into energy to fuel them. They are also known to have more pairs of chromosomes than humans, though the specific number is yet to be defined. They possess several different abilities that humans don’t, two of them being absorption and adaption. The things they absorbed can be converted into energy and are stored in their bio-cellular matrix in pattern forms before being used to strengthen both their body and mind. By harnessing the power that their cells give off, they can stimulate different powers such as flight, energy projection, self-sustaine, infinite physical stats, invisible force field, etc and for various other purposes. The type and the amount of things they can absorb are not limited, and can always be used to strengthen themselves, though the levels of strengthening and additional powers given depend on how developed this power is. Aside from the ability to absorb any kind of energy/matter/space/time/etc, they can also adapt and evolve at an impossible rate. This makes it incredibly hard to kill them, as whatever managed to put them down the first time will be completely ineffective against them in the second encounter, not to mention the fact that they can copy the powers/abilities of the things that previously injure them and even develop counter to them at the biological level. Despite their extremely complex DNA, hyumans have shown to be able to mate with any humanoid race. Their genes will override any bad trait that belong to the other races, leaving only the good ones. They have been shown to be able to mate with Mutants, Magiks, Amazons, Elves, other extraterrestrial and magical lifeforms, etc. They also possess a libido many times stronger than that of human, something they keep under control at all time, and is always passively releasing a type of pheromones to attract and control potential partners. Due to their high spiritual power, telepathy and sixth-sense, they possess the ability to instinctively find the perfect parters. It has even been speculated that hyumans are actually metaphysical beings in nature, which would explain the impossibility of their anatomy and how they can convert themselves into pure energy beings and back without any lasting effects. 'Attributes' 'Physical Abilities' Herculean Strength: Without absorbing in anything and convert them into their own power, they are still strong enough to overhead press 1000 tons at worst. This allows them to physically overpower an army of thousands, tears metal apart with their bare hands, utilizes unconventional weapons in the environment, etc. Using Body Supremacy, their strength can potentially increase by tens of millions of times that, allowing them to lift up to a billion tons, or the equivalence to the heaviest man-made structures on Earth. Depends on the amount and the kind of energy they absorb, their strength can range from stellar to cosmic level. It is stated that when lifting objects that weigh over a hundred tons, they usually surround these objects with a telekinetic field in order to strengthen/protect them, which would explain how the heavier side of the objects they lift don’t collapse under their own weights. Another explanation is that due to their metaphysical nature, they are immune to certain law of physics like Newton’s third law of motion. *'Hulking Power': In their base state, they can demolish buildings or even multiple city blocks in a single hit. With Body Supremacy, their power output are comparable to that of nukes; for example: at their best, they have been stated to have the equivalent destructive capacity to 5.3 Gigatons of TNT. When amped by energy, they can shatter worlds or even rip the fabric of reality apart. This makes it almost impossible to find any living being in the universe who can survive an all out hit from them. Their best striking feat is scoring 100 on the Richter Scale, which is enough to obliterate the entire universe an infinity amount of times over. Even the sheer might of their hits can cause countless tears in the farbic of space-time/reality, threatening not just one but multiple universes and timelines at the same time, though this ability most likely have something to do with their metaphysical properties. *'Bullet Jumping': Due to their superhumanly strong legs developed in an environment with extreme gravity, they are capable of performing jumps/leaps that would be deemed impossible by most organisms, like jumping over a skyscraper or cover tens of city blocks in one leap. Thanks to the amp from Body Supremacy, they can even escape Earth’s gravity with a jump and move from one continent to another in a single leap. When enhancing themselves with energy, they can move from the edge of a solar system to other side in less than a fraction of a second. They have even shown to jump with so much force that the planets beneath them explode upon take off. In a close quarter battle, this type of leg strength is easily their best asset. Flashlike Speed: They are capable of easily reaching Mach 10 on foot, and Massively''' Hypersonic+ speed using Body Supremacy; their flights are nearly ten times their own running/swimming speed. Under the effect of upgrades from absorbtion and adaption, they can move at physically impossible speed; for example: they can fly from the edge of the universe back to Earth in less than a week, which would require them to move at MFTL+ speed (this however can be explained using the concept of Hyperspace or Warp Drive). Even without Hyperspace, they can vibrate themselves when running to avoid being affected by the laws of physics (unnecessary given what is known about them). They often make use of this speed to bull-rush and speedblitz opponents. *'''Instantaneous Reflexes: Their reaction time has been measured at 0.000294 seconds, and they can perceive the world in less than a few microseconds time with Body Supremacy. They can react in wecosecond and even perceive the universe in a plank instant when enhancing themselves with enough energy. This also apply to their combat speed, allowing them to physically attack an opponent at ten times their normal movement/running/swimming/flying speed. They can also access auto-reflexes, which allows their body to react on its own, defending and counterattacking against things even when their brain haven’t identified them as dangers yet. *'Unparralled Agility': They possess incredible agility, allowing them to perform movements that are deemed impossible for even Spider-Man, Beast and Daredevil. When they combine this agility with their instinctual fighting skills and sixth-sense they turn into an seemingly untouchable fighting machine. Nigh-Invulnerability ': They are extremely resilient against all physical and mystical/magical attacks, with a skin so tough that it would put Graphene to shame due to its unbelievably strong atomic bond and bones as hard as Adamantium. On average, it would require the detonation of at least 10 Kiloton of TNT to even deal a little internal damages to their organs/muscles (both of which are much more vulnerable than the skin and bones), which is more than enough force to pulverise a dozen city blocks. Using Body Supremacy, they can harden their body to the extreme and further protect it with a bio-energy force field, hypothetically allowing them to survive the equivalence of every nuclear bomb detonated all at once. When powered by bio-matrix energy, they possess such a high level of invulnerability/durability that even a mixture of Adamantium and enchanted Uru weapons can't leave a scratch on them. The greatest feat of their durability is surviving an endless cycle of Big Bangs (not by absorbing the power from it). *'Spartan Endurance: They are immune to pain, thirst, hunger and all conventional weaknesses. They can also completely suppress all worldly desires like lust, anger, hate, love, etc. Even other environmental factors like temperatures, weather, lack of air and pressure can’t do anything other than maybe annoy them. Their greatest feat of endurance is surviving and retaining consciousness in absolute zero and absolute heat for a very long period of time. *'Inexhaustible Stamina': They possess the stamina to fight non-stop for 7 days and nights, and can further lengthen this with Body Supremacy. Their stamina become inexhaustible as long as they are absorbing in something and convert those into fuel. Regenerative Immortality: Their healing factors are automatic, and can regenerate some severed body parts like fingers, arms, and legs. When this process is put under by Body Supremacy, they can even come back from decapitation, but being blown into pieces will still temporarily disable them. When their adaptability and absorbtion have reached a certain level, they can survive anything as long as there is still even a a single molecule/atom/primordial particle left. They also stop aging the moment they reach their prime, and they possess indefinite lifespan. *'Adaptive Immunity': They are completely immune to radiations, curses, diseases, viruses, all known or unknown poisons, toxins, venoms, bacteria, allergen and anything considered lethal to human. As a matter of fact, their immune system does more than just fight off the foreign bodies, they can even completely alter the nature of the latter to benefit the hosts. Extraordinary Sensory System: With a combination of the five natural senses and other less well-known senses, they can detect the movements, shapes, age, smell, sound, etc of anything within a radius of 1000 miles with perfect clarity. This ability's effectiveness increases astronomically with Body Supremacy. Their proximity sense can eventually evolve into cosmic awareness after a certain point of evolution and absorption. *'Acute Awareness': They possess an unbelievably keen sense of awareness, to the point that they can always perceive down to the smallest and insignificant detail in their environments and situations, which allows them predict how an event will play out before it even started. This awareness manifests in the form of an invisible field that covers over a hundred miles with the hyuman at the center, it works by perceiving and detecting features/changes of the surrounding space-time continuum. *'Sixth-Sense': They also have a very accurate sixth-sense, also known as extrasensory perception or ESP for shot. This ability can be used to foresee movement or events that will happen in a few seconds, minutes, days, months and even years. This sense also allows them to feel the “killing intent” of others, making it possible to avoid misfortunes even when they aren’t aware of it. 'Mental Abilities' Greater Concentration Capacity: Their capacity to concentrate is beyond what is humanly possible, meaning that they can push themselves beyond their physical limitations without breaking a sweat. For example : If they are hell bent on killing you, then you can stab them through the heart, set them on fire and poke their eyes out, but they still won’t stop or slow down as long as you are alive. Inhumanly Accurate Memory: They have what is called Photographic Memory or Eidetic Memory, though theirs are much more accurate and advanced. It has been estimated that their brain’s memory storage capacity is within the 10^(1e+100YiB) (yobibyte) range and can have as much as 10^12000 synapses in their brain. Their memory capacity can increase by many times more under the effect of absorbtion and adaption . Supreme Level Intellect ''': Their average I.Q is well over 1,000,000, allowing them to always be the most logical and rational in any situation. They can solve the most serious problems in an instant, craft super advanced machines in less than a day from trashes and see the hidden aspects of the world that most others can’t even begin to comprehend. '''Computer Brain: Their information processing rate is unimaginably fast, even faster than the most advanced super computer on Earth or in the Universe. It is estimated that they only need a wecosecond to process information that would take other geniuses or super-geniuses forever to. Their greatest feats are solving the most complex algorithm in the universe in less than a xonasecond, and map everything in the universe inside their head in less than a yottosecond. According to recent research, a hyuman’s brain can perform up to 1 googolplex operations per attosecond when pushed and 10^1000 brontoFLOPS at the same time . Parallel Processing: They can carry out multiple thought processes at once, in the way that it seems like there are multiple people in their heads who are thinking about different things all at the same time, and and their bodies are able to perform them without interfering/overlapping with the other actions. Hypersanity: If society was a working clock and insane people were broken ones, then they would be the people stading outside looking at the clocks. In other words, from their point of view, they are the audiences and we are the puppets in grand show that is called life. Telepathy: One of their main psychic power is telepathy, meaning that they can read another thing/person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds. Depends on how developed this ability is, they can go from being able to only brainwash a person/thing in a limited area, to being able to change the very nature/core of that person/thing by commanding/persuading the composition of said thing/person with their mind on the cosmic scale. They can also use this as a form of semi-immortality by transferring their mind to another and replace that thing/person’s body. They can even materialize their thought waves to use them both for offensive and defensive purposes. Psychokinesis: They also possess the psychic power of psychokinesis/telekinesis, which is the ability to influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Their control over the power can range from molecular level all the way to elementary particles such as fundamental fermions (quarks, leptons, antiquarks, and antileptons) and the fundamental interaction force meditators (gravitons, photons, gluons, W and S bosons). This means that at a certain level, they can completely manipulate not only all types of matter, but even the four fundamental forces/interactions that hold them together (gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear force, weak nuclear force). The effective range of their power can extend from hundreds of miles to universal scale. Upon mastery, the users can even control the primordial particles, also known as the god particles, which are the building blocks of all existence. Teleportation: One other psionic power of their is the ability to teleport themselves or others to anywhere whether they have seen those places or not. The nature of this power is unknown, but it is theorized to be a combination of space-wrapping, quantum superposition, portal creation and many other secondary powers. It has also been proven that this teleportation power carry the benefits the benefits of other teleportation powers, but none of their cons. The mass and size of the objects they can teleport range from that of towns to entire planets and even universes. 'Race Talents' Body Supremacy: One of their other innate physical powers is the ability to have complete and utter control over everything within their bodies, such as the movements and functions of their muscles, bones, veins, etc. They can even manipulate their flesh and blood to move at both their conscious and subconscious command, which allows them to take control over their motions, augment themselves and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). Once fully mastered, they may even allow the users to have complete control over the particles that make up their bodies. Examples of their usage of this power include: lowering their body temperature to freezing cold or raising it to burning heat temperature; harnessing the electric potential of their body, which in turn allows them to generate plasma for defensive and offensive purposes; they can also control their bio-magnetic field as electricity and magnetism go hand in hand. Apart from these powers, they can also fly, shoot energy beam out of their eyes, super breath, etc. Once it is activated, the users become much bigger, taller (over a feet at minimum) and in some cases have an aura of energy (usually electricity) around the body. Hyper Mind: If desire to, they can turn their mind into something like that of a computer, grating them the ability to process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. They have the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing them to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information they have on them. When this ability is active, their brains automatically absorbs data and energies cascading from all over the world and through a mental algorithm generates a form of augmented reality, which makes it near impossible to hide anything or any information from them. One way to know when this ability is in use is to look directly into the users' eyes since their pupils will rapidly increase in size and remain that way during the activation time while their irises become much brighter. Omni-Absorption: They are capable of absorbing any form of matter, energy, time, space, powers, soul, mind, concepts, reality while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Also, because everything in existence is made of energy, including matter at its most fundamental form, this means that Hyumans can break apart anything matter related at their sub-atomic level and absorb them. Self-Adaptation: They are capable of adapting to anything that are thrown at them, gaining immunity to the attacks and at the same time gain a power/way to counterattack this attack or the ability to use this attack at the very least. This power works thanks to the sheer will-power the user has over their body to adapt, but it can also be an automatic process; and because this power is also reactive in nature, they are therefore not subjugated to any limits to their adaptation. 'Weaknesses' Physical Weaknesses * Vulnerable to 4th Dimensional weapons and above * What they can do are limited to 3th Dimensional scale * Hybrids may not inherit the full range of their powers * A few species in the universe can nearly rival them Psychological Weaknesses * Have many mental blocks to prevent them from using too much power * Top level psychics can effect them 'Habitats' 'Universe-2911' Galaxy: Milky Way Star System: Sol Planet: Earth Dimensions: Diameter 12,742 km Base of Operations: Variable. Sometimes on satellites in Earth’s orbit or deep underground/underwater facilities. Gravity: 9.80665 m / s2 Atmosphere: Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. Population: Over 7 billions people with less than 0.000015% being hyumans 'Lost Dimension' Galaxy: Unknown Star System: Unknown Planet: Unknown Dimensions: Incalculable Base of Operations: The entire world Gravity: 991.005 m / s2 Atmosphere: Depends on the parts of the world, but most of them seem to be lethal towards humans in general. Population: A little over ten millions 'Miscellaneous' Type of Government: Variable but usually between Autocracy and Democracy Level of Technology: Type 4 civilization beyond the Kardashev scale, which is a civilization advanced enough to harness power from the entire universe. They are also well-versed in the art of interstellar travel, inter-dimensional travel and time travel. Cultural Traits: Hyuman’s culture is diverse like humans, but it seems that most of them honor combat and strength. They are also in support of polygamy as the ratio between men and women heavily leans towards the women upon birth (4:1) Language: Every known language in human’s history as well as the entire universe. They have their own set of extremely complicated language that can drive a person mad with enough exposure Representatives: James Luther (autocrat) 'Classification' By Power Level *'Enhanced Level': For hyumans who are beyond street level, at urban level but below nuke level *'Super Level': For hyumans who are at least nuclear level to planetary, but no more than that (nuclear -> tectonic -> planetary) *'Meta Level': For hyumans who are stellar to cosmic level and beyond this, though still have to be in the 3D limitation By Variations *'Divergent': Hyumans who has more than one bloodline in their veins *'Hive': Hyumans whose soul, spirit, mind and body have fused together *'Extima': Homo Sapiens Supreme, next state of hyuman evolution, last stage of human evolution. They are generally at 4D to 5D in power and take at least an eon for humans to reach this state